Submerged
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Takes place at the start of episode 9. Kyouko takes Sayaka's body back to the hotel and finds her own way to grieve before morning. Rated for Kyouko's swearing and descriptions of Necrophilia. Yuri Saya/Kyou


Everything is just too much to handle. I don't where this Homura girl is getting all her information, but the way she's spewing it out so non-chalantly makes me sick. Sure, there was no guideline or brochure that came with becoming a Magical Girl, but the way she looks at you, like you're the most despicable, lowlife to ever grace the earth, makes me wanna bite her head off. I'm literally shaking in my boots as I watch her walk away into the mist. That pestilence; that disgruntled, aching series of squeaks from the pigtailed chick is ripping my heart out of my chest, as she lays on the ground sobbing.

'M-Madoka' I struggle to say. 'You'd better get out of here. Go home. I'll take care of Sayaka'.

She stares up at me painstakingly, those damn eyes so full of hurt and broken trust. 'You're not leaving her anywhere are you? I can't bare that'

'No! She'll be fine. I'll keep her body safe somewhere'

'But, where?'

'With me. I'll take her back with me. I won't let her out of my sight. Trust me'.

There's not really much else she can do at this point but mourn, like me. She nods, trying to find her trust in someone. Anyone at this point. The way she's crouched and hugging the bluenettes lifeless body to herself, it's as if she believes that with enough hope in her heart, Sayaka can just bat her eyes and come back to life, sitting up in her arms.

The girly kid eventually stands and embraces me tightly. I don't blame her. She's broken hearted. Her fingers clutch hard into my hoodie and I let her wail into my chest for a few minutes. I'm not exactly grounded myself, and having not known her at all aside from a few brief sentences exchanged, hugging her seems out of my comfort. So I just stand there and absorb her agony. She gives a slight bow to me, as she pulls away and dashes away into the night, along the tracks.

'Heh, I guess it's just you and me now, Sayaka. C'mon. Let's head some place safe'.

I bend down and grunt a little as I lift her up and over my shoulder. She's heavy, might be 'cus of the rigour mortis kicking in. I can't let her just fade away right now. I need an idea of how to bring her back. Like some lousy sack of potatoes, she bares into my frame and I slowly trudge along the tracks and into the dark alleyway arms of the city.

* * *

Fuck, that wasn't smart. Who'd have thought I could eat so much fried chicken, burgers, french fries and kebabs in just 15 minutes. My stomach is kicking the shit outta me and I barely feel any satisfaction. Just more pain. I thought it would've worked it's charm and numbed it a bit, but nothing. That little white, feline bastard is still staring at me from across the table. I'd give anything to pick at his brain and know what the hell he's thinking. Those menacing magenta eyes just cutting right through me.

'Ain't you got somewhere to be?'

'My duty is not only to recruit, but also monitor Magical Girls. Particularly with this instance, I'm fascinated by what might develop. Grieving is a deeply emotional and psychological journey'.

'I told you, I don't want a shred of advice from you. Now get lost!' I snap, rustling up all the rubbish into a big plastic bag.

'What do you intend to do with the body for the time being? Surely, at daybreak, you'll need to take her and hide her somewhere else. You can't stay here since they check each room in the morning and It's obvious you've not sought permission to stay here'.

'I don't know really. Right now, I don't care either'.

I've no idea what I'm doing. Why do I have so much determination to help this chick? We've kinda been a bitch to each other and even if I did save her, what's in it for me? I wanted to be friends with her, make a fresh start. Did she have to be so damn stubborn with me? I rise from my spot and walk over to the bed, sitting at the end. My feet are killing me, so I tug my boots off, followed by peeling off the socks, almost damp from the weather recently. It's strange to see that loud mouthed, preachy prat so peaceful. So still. I reach over, just to touch her hand and I'm instantly shaken by her icy skin. Crap! I beam my soul gem over her again, determined to keep her blood flowing at least.

Growling, frustrated, I crawl onto the bed and rest my head on the pillow, curling up next to Sayaka. I can take in her appearance a little better now. She's… kinda pretty. Her pixie blueberry hair that just flows, brushing her cheeks. She's slim, soft skinned. She's kinda tall. Taller than me even. Those lips too. Something about her non-living state just echoes beauty… A memory flashes of me staring into her dead eyes, as I held her up, over Mitakihara bridge. I remember it. It was the first time. This sensation started growing, deep within me. I knew exactly what it was and I started freaking out. Not only had I found out about keeping our soul gems in a certain distance, that son of a bitch Kyubey coulda told us sooner, but I found myself… attracted to her. I bolt up right and find myself retching a bit. I bring my trembling hands to my face and stare out, the 100 yard stare, so frantically. I hadn't thought of her like that before hand. And earlier today, when that asshole threw my food on the ground and I held her up by her throat, that picture, the sensation returned to me and I dropped her on the floor. What the hell is wrong with me? Has my mind just deteriorated completely? What the fuck is happening to me?

'Hard to sleep, Kyouko?'

'Shut up, Kyubey! None of your business!'.

'I can't imagine it being very pleasant for you, sharing your bed with the body of your friend. So, why so insistent? You can place it in the bath tub. That would do, wouldn't it?'

'I said shut up!'

Blinking, he silenced himself, but kept on staring at me. It's so eerie. That constant questioning, his voice, it's a hammering in my brain. I need to calm myself: My brain and my stomach. I feel nausea. An idea strikes me. It's been a while since I used my magic for something like this… I hope it works. Let's see…

* * *

 _I'm focusing… focusing… the light is glowing, shining brightly, so intensely. I hear a quiet groan from beside me: she's opened her eyes and she's staring at me, bewildered._

 _'K-Kyouko' she croaks, quietly._

 _'Sayaka…'_

 _'W-Where am I'? she ponders, looking around the room. I reach out to touch her shoulder._

 _'You're safe, Sayaka, and you're right. You can be a real damn idiot sometimes' I say, grinning a little._

 _'Gee, thanks' she grumbles sarcastically, still lying there. She averts her gaze from me. You drive me nuts._

 _'Everyone was worried. Madoka, she was bawling, screaming for you to come back'._

 _'Don't you think I know that? I've seen everything, what everyone has done! And yes, I'm a fool. A fool for thinking Kyousuke could actually see what he means to me. Recognise my feelings'._

 _'It wasn't stupid. I told you before, what happened with me. We're not so different'. I know how it feels, Sayaka. Can't you understand that? Stop looking away from me!_

 _She turns her head and those beautiful sapphire orbs lock with mine 'I'm… sorry for everything, Kyouko. For causing you trouble…'_

 _'Hey, c'mon, don't start that shit again. I forgive ya. We all make mistakes'. I take out an Anko Manju and hand it to her. 'Don't throw it away this time…'_

 _She stares at it for a second then reluctantly takes a bite, sniffling. Love can be a real bitch, huh, Sayaka? I sigh, putting my own one by the bedside lamp and shuffle closer to her, hugging her. She's clearly taken aback and stutters a little 'Uh… K-Kyouko… why are you…?'_

 _'I want to make you feel better, idiot. Isn't that what friends do?'_

 _Apparently, It's all she needs and I smile contently, hearing her sob a little and feeling her clutch the back of my hoodie, as she pulls me in closer. Let it out. Let it all out. I stroke her hair and it tickles my palms. She's freezing. Her hair even being a tad cool on the touch. I rub her back a bit, trying to warm her up. The tears settle and she leans into my grip, bearing her weight on me a bit._

 _'It… hurts'._

 _'I know, Sayaka. I'd give anything to make my own heart stop hurting' I say softly. It dulled not long ago, but ever since Sayaka, it's like it was back with a vengeance and was weighing me down with a tonne. 'I'll do whatever it takes to stop yours'._

 _'Why? I've been such a jerk to you. Why do you care so much?'_

 _'Because I do! I can't bare seeing someone like you get beaten down by your past mistakes. You're only human'._

 _'Was...' she mumbles, looking off to the side. Snarling, I pull her face towards me, awkwardly close._

 _'No! You are human! Just like me. I don't give a shit if my soul is outside my body and I don't care if you think that makes us any less that what we are. That doesn't mean you have to give in. You can still be happy!'_

 _I pull back to smile at her. She doesn't seem to know what to think of the gesture and I grumble a little at her loss, only to then be astonished as she kisses me. I pull away more, gob smacked by the action. Is this what i want or what i wanted? Are my hopes really that shallow? Why do I fucking care so much for this loser?  
_

 _'Make me forget then, Kyouko. I want… someone to fill this void… Someone to mean something to me and me to them… If you say you can make me happy, do it… please…' she whimpers._

 _She's begging me and I feel her hands slip up to cup my cheeks as she brings me in for another kiss. My heart is aching in its place, but it's also thumping furiously. This is all so wrong, but my brain is just absent of any logic. I want to make her happy, so I push her back onto the bed and show her what love can really be._

* * *

 **Kyubey was certainly correct. It was an interesting turn of events. He sat by, overlooking the truly bizarre spectacle, as Kyouko was leaning over the body of the other girl, panting and whimpering. The frame of the bed squeaked and rattled, as she rocked her steaming bare flesh against the ice cold of Sayaka's, laying limp, inanimate. The redhead's fingers slipped into her hair, gripping desperately and she slipped her tongue in past those lips. It was like embracing herself in the sea's depths. The tingling grip of temperature on her wrought about nothing, as her own heat thrived. Holding Sayaka's leg up, she resumed rubbing her wet, hot lips against the bluenette's. She felt her impending climax. Gathering speed, hitting her hips against the other girl's dead flesh, the headboard thumping on the wall, she threw her head back and she cried out, feeling her girlhood twitch and throb. She shivered with pleasure, allowing wave after wave to make her jerk and tweak her frame. Biting her lip with restrained whines, she collapses onto the corpse. Taking a few breaths, a moment of recollection, she sits back up and starts up again.  
**

 **The feline shaped entity twitched its ear and hopped off the table and over to the shaking mattress, seeing her continue. This wasn't a taboo he was unfamiliar with. A familiar instance occurred long ago with another Magical Girl. This was however the first instance he'd witnessed between two females and was intrigued on how pleasure exactly resulted without proper intercourse. Then again, humans were absurd and with their irrational actions and pursuits, if he could feel such a thing as hate, misanthropy would sum it up.**

 **Pursuing in her pelvic thrusts, her mind was totally devoid of any sense of reality as her own sweet delusion imprisoned her this night.**

* * *

My delusions are a lot more powerful that I remember. It's been a long time since I'd used it after all. Out of breath, I close my eyes and fixate on regaining reality again. It wavers away from my vision, like ocean waves. The room is pitch black and it appears that the little bastard has fucked off somewhere else, probably to see Madoka or Homura.

I've achieved some peace of mind for the time being, but no acceptance. I can't accept it and I won't. My chest was pierced by pain, sharper that what can be inflicted by my lance, as I looked over to Sayaka, taking in her lifeless form that I'd just ravaged. How disrespectful could I be? I'm so desperate. I don't care if she hates me now. Even if they were my own thoughts, it's what I wanted to hear from her. Reluctantly I bring up a hand to stroke her cheek, frozen. I swear I'm gonna bring you back. I want you to have a chance living a life I sacrificed long ago. I don't want you to feel nothing was worth anything.

Man, sleeps not gonna be easy tonight. I can feel those damn tears coming.

 _ **END**_

 _ **(*Builds herself a trench and straps herself with titanium armor, ready for the flames and hate* It had to be done. I can't be the only one who thought something dirty after that scene. Anyway, yeah, I'm not exactly expecting any praise for this, but thought it'd be also interesting to write from Kyouko's perspective the best I could muster. Hope you found this at least a little interesting, or else, totally a waste of time. I might come back to it and fix it up. Otherwise, have a nice day! Toddles!)**_


End file.
